


In the Outer Reaches of Space

by Mixolydia



Series: Space Travel [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien!Connor, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Connor, Connor has both a penis and a vagina, Crash Landing, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife work on Technology and Space Exploration, Egg Laying, Hank is an astronaut, Hank is in his 30's, Hank's ex-wife isn't a bitch, Human!Nines, M/M, NEST - Freeform, No Androids, One-Shot, Oviposition, Soulmates, Space Exploration, Spaceship Crash, Top Hank Anderson, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, and still blonde, how the fuck do I tag this?, intersex!Connor, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Hank is an astronaut and goes on a mission into space....He didn't expect to fall in love while he was out there.





	In the Outer Reaches of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the prompt challenge I wrote this instead, since the Space theme didn't really fit.
> 
> I just wanted to write about space damnit. SPAAAAAAAAAAACE.
> 
> "[Text]" - Is when they're speaking in Connor's native language.
> 
> Connor goes by they/them in this fic. If I say he at any point, feel free to yell at me.

“Daddy? Where are you going!?” A young boy with blonde hair wailed from his mother’s arms as they stood on the viewing platform at the space station.

“I told you, Cole… I’m going into space.” Hank sighed as he fondly patted the boy’s head. He’d explained the mission to his son dozens of times and the boy had been excited at the thought of his Dad exploring space but now that the day had actually come the 5 year old was upset and confused.

“But why?” He wailed. “I don’t want you to go!”

“Hey bud… c’mon. You’ll get to hang out with Sam all summer at your Mom’s house!” Hank smiled as he pulled the boy into a hug. “There’s even a pool, doesn’t that sound fun?”

“No.” The boy pouted.

“Cole…” Hank sighed. “Listen, I’ll only be gone a few weeks and then I’ll be back. I’ll even try to bring back a little bit of space with me for you, okay?”

“…You promise?” He looked up at him with watery eyes.

“I promise.” Hank smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “Be good for your Mom, alright?”

“Uh-huh…”

_Hank Anderson, please report to Docking Station 1 for take-off. I repeat, Hank Anderson to…_

“Well, that’s my cue.” He smiled and gave Cole one last hug before handing the teary boy back over to his ex-wife, Sandra. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Stay safe out there, Hank.” She smiled softly at him.

“I will.” He smiled and headed towards the docking station.

* * *

It was a strange feeling, sitting in the cockpit of his small spaceship once more. He’d been to space before but that had been a couple of years since Cole was born. Space travel had come a long way since Hank’s trip to Jupiter three years ago in a space rocket he honestly thought wasn’t even going to make it out of the Earth’s atmosphere. He’d honestly thought Cole would never see him again.

Now he had his own sleek spaceship to travel in, built with all the basics he needed to survive the two month trip to the outer reaches of the Milky Way.

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Hank said into the terminal sitting on the main console of the ship.

“_Ready!” _

“_As ready as I’ll ever be, sir.”_

Hank chuckled at the pair of them. Gavin Reed was as eager as ever, the man always going on one space mission after the other. Richard ‘Nines’ Stern (he’d gained the nickname ‘Nines’ due to being the 9th child in his family) had always been the quietest of the trio but Hank would trust the two men with his life.

“Alright! Power on!” He shouted out and the ship lit up from the inside as the iridescent lights glowed softly in a rainbow of colours. The engines roared to life and the spaceships tore out of the docking station. Hank’s ship led the trio, heading straight up and towards space. He’d always loved that slight drag he could feel on the ship and then the sudden lack of pressure when the ship broke through the atmosphere and entered space proper.

He smiled softly as he inputted the co-ordinates for their destination and then relaxed into his seat as he watched the soft glow of space pass him by.

“_So we’re heading to the Perseus section of the Milky Way?” _Reed’s voice came through on the communication system.

“Seems that way. We’ll be the first to travel that far.”

“_How long will it take us to get there?”_

“_Were you not paying attention during the mission briefing, Gavin?” _Hank could hear the scowling tone in Nines’ voice. _“It will take us seven days to arrive. We will then spent six weeks exploring and then spend seven days returning home.”_

“_Hey, it’s not my fault someone decided to be a distraction with a stunning ass!”_

“Ugh…” Hank groaned. “Can you not?”

“_Sorry, sir.”_

Hank just sighed as he flicked the communication system onto silent for the time being. While he was glad that the pair had finally gotten together after years of dancing around their feelings, it didn’t help Hank with his loneliness. Sometimes he wished things had turned out differently between him and Sandra but they’d simply drifted apart. She spent more and more time at work while he went on more missions. They thought that having a child might have brought them closer together but it didn’t. They ended up getting divorced just before Cole’s first birthday. Hank didn’t regret having his son though; he was the shining light in Hank’s world.

Hank usually took care of Cole although Sandra and her new partner, George, were happy to look after him when Hank had work. This was the first mission Hank had been on in three years and he was slightly worried about Cole. He had a link back to earth though and would be able to call him even when they arrived at the Perseus spiral arm. He truly loved the bundle of energy that was his son.

He dozed off in the chair as the quiet void of space passed him by.

* * *

It was two days into the trip before Hank received his first call from Cole.

“_Daddy!” _The happy cry of the blonde haired boy called out as his face popped up on the screen.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Hank smiled at him. “How are you doing at your Mom’s?”

“_I’m having fun!” Cole beamed. “George is trying to teach me to swim!”_

“Is that so?” Hank smiled. “Sorry we don’t have a pool at home… maybe I could take you to the local swimming pool.”

“_And… and Mom got a puppy!” _Cole exclaimed happily. _“She’s a spaniel and she’s so cute and fluffy! Dad, can we get a dog!?”_

“Maybe, kiddo.” Hank smiled once more and nodded.

“_Celeste is cute but I want something real big!” _Cole spread his arms to try and emphasise what he meant. _“I wanna be able to ride around on it!”_

“Pfft, alright Cole.” Hank shook his head. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“_Yaaaaay!” _Cole beamed and ran around with his arms spread out like a plane which caused Hank to chuckle. He didn’t dare mention he’d been looking at puppies out of boredom.

“_Cole!” _Sandra’s voice could be heard off screen. _“It’s time for your bath!”_

“_Aw moooom!” _The young boy whined at her.

“Go on Cole. Your old man could use a shower too.” Hank smiled at the pouting boy on the screen. “I’ll talk to you again soon, okay?”

“_Okay, Daddy… love you!”_

“Love you too, son.”

The screen faded as the connection ended. He sat back and checked how far they’d travelled. Pleased by the progress they’d made, he opened the communications channel.

“Hey, we’re ahead of sched—“

“_Mmff…”_

Hank’s voice died in his throat.

“_You’re doing so well, Gavin…” _Nines panted over the line and the sound of hand on flesh, much to Hank’s horror, could be heard. _“Fuck…”_

“_N-Nines…” _Gavin groaned loudly. _“It f-feels so good…”_

“_I bet it does… are you imagining that it’s my cock stuffing you full…? That I have you bent over the console fucking you senseless?”_

“_H-Hn… I…” _

“_That’s it… hn, I can’t wait until we land…”  
_

“Fucking hell! This is why we gave you two a private connection!” Hank yelled as he closed the connection from his end. He growled as he felt himself grow hard and he stood up to waddle to the small bathroom in his spaceship, jerking himself off in the shower and groaning as he shot his load over the wall. He cleaned himself up and had a small meal before heading to the pod that was his bed. He settled in to sleep, trying not to imagine what he’d heard.

* * *

They arrived at the Perseus Spiral Arm four days later.

They donned their spacesuits and exited their ships once they’d landed on a small, remote planet. Hank stretched after being stuck in a confined space for six days and he gave the other two a knowing glance before setting a large grey cube on a flat part of the ground. He pressed a button and the cube began to unfold itself. The three men watched as the cube slowly transformed into a base, easily big enough to fit them in with their own bedrooms, bathrooms, a shared kitchen and a living room that was kitted out with a couch and a tv. Although the tv wasn’t hooked up to a live signal, as it was too far from Earth, it did come with thousands of programs and movies recorded into the system.

“Wonders of fucking CyberLife technology…” Hank grumbled as he walked over to the side of the building and pressed a button. A beacon light up and shot a beam of light up and connected itself to the spaceships.

“Alright… it’s getting too cold for exploration tonight.” Hank turned to face the other two. “We’ll rest up and start tomorrow morning.”

He chuckled with amusement as the other two dashed into the building.

“Not that those two are going to get much sleep…”

He stepped into the base and covered his eyes at the sight in front of him.

“Jesus, you couldn’t even make it to the bedroom!?”

* * *

They spent the first few days exploring the planet they were on, gathering up samples and plant life that grew on the surface. The plants on the planet did the opposite of Earth’s plants and absorbed what little oxygen was on the planet and produced a substance unknown to hank but it gave the planet a slightly yellow haze. He bottled a sample and put it in the case that was to be transported back to Earth once their mission was over.

“Hm…?” He said as he picked up a glimmering crystal. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by that and smiled as he pocketed the one he held. “I’m sure Cole would love this…”

He stood up and stretched before jumping as a bright light streaked across the darkness of space to disappear behind a neighbouring planet. He glanced around and saw Nines looking in the direction where the light went.

“Richard!” Hank called to him. “Where’s Gavin?”

“In the base, taking a nap…”

“So that wasn’t him…” Hank pinched his nose and then made a decision. “We’re going to see what that was. Get to your ship and be ready to launch in 5 minutes!”

“Sir!” Richard nodded and headed towards his ship.

Hank followed and jumped into his own ship, the two of them taking off and heading over to the next planet.

The planet was a cold one, covered in a sheet of ice with no signs of life anywhere. Hank shivered and turned the heating on in his ship as the external temperatures read -31C/-3.8F. They scoured the surface of the planet until Nines’ voice alerted Hank.

“Over there… do you see that?”

Hank turned his head and nodded as he saw a plume of black smoke rise to the sky.

“Yes, let’s check it out.”

They approached slowly, hovering over the area where the smoke was coming from. Hank set down his ship first, exiting with a shiver as the cold threatened to seep its way into his suit.

“Fucking hell, it’s cold out here…” He shivered as he rubbed his hands together. “Anyone out there!?”

He rubbed his arms as he looked around the crash site, letting out a yell as he tripped over something on the ground. He looked down and was startled to find that he’d tripped over an arm.

“Richard, get down here!” Hank shouted. “We have a body! Don’t know if they’re alive or not!”

“_Roger, I’m on my way.”_

Hank nodded once more and knelt down, pulling a large sheet of metal off the body with a grunt and the metal crashed to the floor a few feet away. He crouched to check the person he’d freed and was alarmed to find them a bright shade of blue. He cursed, not knowing if that was the person’s normal shade of blue or if they were that way because of the cold weather.

“Shit…” Hank cursed and gently scooped the body up as Nines ran over. “I’m taking them back to base. I don’t know if they’re alive but if they are then they’ll need help.”

“Understood.” Nines nodded. “I’ll go ahead and get the spare bed ready.”

Hank snorted and nodded, carefully carrying the stranger to his ship and placing him in the pod bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted their chest rising and falling slowly.

“So you are alive…” Hank sighed. “Shit… let’s get you somewhere warm and comfortable.”

* * *

Sometime later, the three men were startled out of their skins by a piercing scream as they watched the tv.

“Shit, sounds like our guest is awake…”

Hank sighed as he stood up, followed by Nines, and headed towards the bedroom. They opened the door slowly and Hank stepped in after telling Nines to stay outside. Their guest was sitting upright and rigid in the bed, eyes wide and fearful. His white and pink hair stuck out at all angles and Hank couldn’t help but compare it to cotton candy. He slowly and carefully approached the bed, his hands by his side to show that he meant no harm.

“Hey, I ain’t gonna hurt you…”

“⌇-⌇⏁⏃⊬ ⏚⏃☊☍!”

“Ah shit…” Hank sighed and flicked the translation module on that was implanted in his brain which allowed him to communicate with other languages, so long as they were in the database. It was standard procedure for all astronauts to be fitted with these modules in case of alien contact like this.

He took a pair of sunglasses out and equipped them, a flood of information entering his sight at that moment.

“Ah shit… You’re a Xioniran…” Hank sighed. Luckily the Xioniran language was one of those in the database and Hank activated it. “Hello there… I’m not going to hurt you.”

The guest blinked as Hank began to speak in his own tongue.

“[You understand me…?]” They blinked at him.

“[Yeah, I can understand you. You’re a Xioniran… from the Andromeda galaxy.]”

“[T-That’s right…You’re a human.]” They looked around the room, chocolate eyes shining in confusion. “[How did I get here? Is this… your abode?]”

“[In a matter of speaking. We’re an exploration team from Earth. We were studying this planet when you crash landed on the planet next to us.]”

“[I… yes, I remember now… my ship…the engine failed. I… I tried to land safety but…]”

“[Looked like one hell of a crash to me…]” Hank ran his hand through his hair. “[I don’t think your ship can be saved…]”

“[I…I see…]” They looked at the bed. “[I… what do I do now?]”

“[Well, the first thing you can do is tell me your name. I’m Hank. The other two with me are Richard and Gavin.]”

“[My name… my name is] ⎅⍀⟒⟟⎐⟟.”

“[…I have no idea what that is.]”

“[…I suppose not.]” They sighed. “[What about a human name? Can you give me one?]”

“[A human name…?]” Hank pondered for a moment. “[…How about ‘Connor’?]”

“[‘Connor’… Yes, I like that…My name is Connor.]”

“[What are you going to do?]” Hank asked them.

“[I… I don’t know…]” Connor pulled the sheet up to his face. “[…my ship is broken. I’m stranded.]”

“[We could… take you back to Earth with us. I know we have contact with your people once a year.]” Hank offered but Connor shook his head.

“[I’m… I’m an exile. I don’t belong with the others.]”

“[Exiled?]” Hank sat on the edge of the bed.

“[I…]” They sighed. “[I…was in love with someone… but realised I didn’t love them like they did me.]”

“[…They exiled you for that?]”

“[Our people mate for life… To deny someone else is like a death sentence… I was thrown out, cast aside…]”

“[Shit…]” He sighed as he watched Connor. The jewels in either side of their head flashed red and if Hank was right then that was not a good sign. “[On Earth… I had a mate once. She and I were in love but in the end it didn’t work out too. We decided to end it and she found another.]”

“[…and she wasn’t exiled from Earth?]”

“[Hell no.]” He chuckled. “[Connor, come back with us. We have another six weeks here but you can come back with us. You can live on Earth as a free being, without the shackles of your people. I’ll see if we can convince CyberLife to give you one of these fancy modules too so you can understand everyone.]”

“[I.. wouldn’t be a burden?]”

“[Nah.]” He chuckled. “[Gavin doesn’t use this room anyways.]”

“[Thank you…]” Connor gave him a smile. “[For your help.]”

“[N-Not a problem…]” Hank had to swallow as his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Apart from Connor’s sudden appearance, life in the Perseus Spiral Arm region was boring for the three men and an alien. There were no other intelligent life forms and only the most basic of animal life could be found. Most of the surrounding planets, like the one Connor crashed on, were too cold for exploring.

A month after they found Connor, Hank was sitting watching the tv with them, Connor snuggled into Hank’s side.

“[Ugh… I know these TVs are just recordings but fuck me, they could’ve picked something better.]”

“[Human shows are… strange. I cannot understand their speech but I can understand their gestures.]”

“[Just wait until we get back to Earth in two weeks. Then I’ll show you some good tv.]”

Their convocation was cut off when a throaty groan came from the kitchen and Hank covered his eyes.

“Fucking… I can’t wait to get back to earth and dump those two lovebirds.”

“[Hank? What’s wrong? What is that noise?]” Connor asked as they looked towards the kitchen.

“[Ah, it’s nothing kid… Just those two idiots getting it on in the kitchen.]”

“[Getting it on?]” Connor looked up at him, confused. “[What does that mean?]”

“[They ah…]” Hank’s face flushed red as he tried to explain it to the puppy-eyed alien. “[…They’re having sex in the kitchen.]”

“[Sex? …Oh! You mean like they’re mating?]” Connor gasped. “[Are they going to have children?]”

“Christ kid…” Hank ran a hand over his face and shook his head. “[No. They’re both male so they can’t have kids.]”

“[Male?]” Connor blinked. “[I do not understand. Humans have different genders?]”

“[Yeah. We have males and females. Only a male and a female can naturally produce a kid together.]”

“[Oh…My people… we don’t have assigned genders.]” It was Connor’s turn to flush blue. “[We’re all equipped with the same parts… we can either lay an egg or fertilise one.]”

“[You… you guys give birth to eggs?]”

“[Of course! Humans do not?]”

“[Nope. Our kids come out screaming and kicking.]” Hank chuckled as he thought of Cole when he was born. The kid had a mass of blonde curls and screamed the hospital down when he was being cleaned up by a nurse.

“[Hank… I have to tell you something…]” Connor looked up at him, the jewels on his head glowing a soft yellow.

“[What is it Connor?]” He said as he hugged him close.

“[Our people… believe in something called a soulmate.]” He whispered as he played with the shirt had had given him to wear. It was too big and hanging off his pale blue shoulder. “[One of the reasons I left my home planet was that I felt that my soulmate wasn’t there… that they lived somewhere else in the universe. I could’ve stayed, exiled to the outer regions, but I… I wanted to find them… so I stole a ship… Hank, I think…my crash happened for a reason, I feel it.]”

“[Connor…]” Hank swallowed; his mouth suddenly very dry.

“[You felt it that day, didn’t you?]” He looked up with hopeful eyes. “[The connection between us… I knew then that I’d found my soulmate…]”

“[I… yes… My heart skipped a beat when you smiled at me for the first time… maybe that’s why my marriage to Sandra failed… and why I became an astronaut… it was to find you…]”

“[Hank…I… I do believe I love you…]” Connor smiled up at him and then let out a small squeak of surprise as Hank leant over to capture Connor’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling back.  
  
“[I love you too, Connor…]” He smiled as he brought them in for another kiss.

“[Haaank… please… make the love to me..?]”

“[It’s ‘make love’ Con, and sure… if you think you’re ready…]” Hank cupped their face gently in his hand.

“[I’ve never been so sure about anything before…]” Connor smiled as the jewels glowed a soft pink which highlighted his eyes.

Hank chuckled as he got off the couch and scooped Connor into his arms. The alien let out a small squeal of surprise as his long, thin tail swung behind him. Hank groaned as a sharp cry of pleasure came from the kitchen, soon followed by another.

“They’d better clean up…” Hank grumbled as he gently laid Connor down on his bed.

Connor smiled up at him and Hank was reminded of that poster for an old film he saw once when he was a kid of a lady lying in a bed of rose petals. It wasn’t a human lady underneath him but the most beautiful, blue alien that loved him. Hank didn’t know how he ended up as lucky as he did as he gently tugged the sweatpants off Connor’s slim body.

“[H-Hank…]” Connor panted as Hank took in the sight in front of him. Connor’s cock was shaped a little differently than a human’s; it was long but seemed like it had ridges as it tapered off at the end. Hank blinked in fascination as he wrapped his hand around it to stroke it gently, light blue pre-cum dribbling out of the end to coat Hank’s hand.

“[H-Hank! Oh…]”

“[That’s it, darling… does that feel good…?]” Hank asked as he stroked the cock in a slow rhythm. He was a little curious as he noticed Connor leaking from elsewhere and he reached down with his other hand to see what he could find. He was surprised to find a perfectly formed opening and he finger slid inside the warm heat which caused Connor to buck into his hand.

“[Shh, I got you…]” Hank whispered to him as his thumb circled a small bundle of nerves that were located just under the cock and nestled within Connor’s folds. “[God, you’re so beautiful…]”

Connor trembled under Hank’s touch as he was fingered and it wasn’t long before he was sent tumbling over the edge, covering Hank’s fingers in slick and the hand stroking his cock in blue tinged cum.

“[H-Hank… w-what was that…?]” Connor panted as the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

“[That was an orgasm… wait, you haven’t done this before…?]”

“[N-No… my old m-mate and I… never got that far…]” Connor stammered as Hank rubbed his thighs.

“[Man, if I’d know I’d have taken my time…]” Hank sighed as Connor pulled him in for a kiss.

“[It’s okay Hank… I can go again…]” Connor smiled as they reached down to tug Hank’s pants off him, flushing blue as they took in the sight of Hank’s thick member. “[…I-Is it going to fit…?]”

Hank chuckled as he settled himself in-between Connor’s legs, his head nudging at the entrance. “[Well, you should be nice and loose after that orgasm… are you ready?]”

Connor nodded at him and then let of a cry of pleasure as Hank slowly pushed into Connor’s warm, wet hole as Hank groaned loudly. He reached down between them to stroke Connor’s cock once more. “[Y-You good?]”

“[M-More than g-good… please, I n-need you to m-move…]” Connor squirmed under Hank’s touch.

“[Anything f-for you…]” He grunted as he began to move, thrusting in and out of them in a steady rhythm. Connor reach up to wrap their arms around Hank’s neck to cling to him for dear life as Hank nuzzled and kissed their neck, leaving small blue marks all over Connor’s body.

Connor groaned as they became overwhelmed with the pleasure and their body trembled. Hank smiled as he brought them in for a kiss, Connor’s tongue desperately seeking out Hank’s own as he groaned into the kiss. Hank didn’t give a shit about the noise they were making compared to the noises he’d heard over the last few weeks.

“[H-Hank, I… I…!]” Connor whined as their walls fluttered and then squeezed Hank’s cock. “[F-Fill me up…please…!]”

Hank grunted as Connor’s words sent him tumbling over the edge and filling the alien up with his seed, cumming so hard some of it spilt out of Connor’s hole and down his thighs. The sensation of being filled up sent Connor tumbling as well as he squeezed every last drop out of Hank as he coated their stomachs with his own release.

They panted together as Hank slowly slid out of them and lay by their side. They fell asleep together snuggled into each others arms.

* * *

Two weeks later and a long trip back to Earth later, Connor took their first step on Earth. They gasped at the fresh air and spun around, smiling at Hank.

“[Oh Hank, it’s so pretty! My home planet is nothing but buildings and structures! I’ve never even seen grass before! All I knew of the Earth was what I’d heard from others and it’s so much prettier than I imagined!]” They exclaimed, their eyes shining in wonder.

“[I’m glad you like it.]” Hank smiled as Nines and Gavin unloaded all of their space samples and artefacts into the docking station for the scientists to take. Hank wasn’t sure what they were going to do with them but he didn’t really care as he newly found soulmate admired the planet he called home.

After a quick detour to get a translation module implanted into Connor’s head, they headed out to meet Cole and his mother.

“Whoa, Daddy!” Cole exclaimed as his father and Connor approached. “When you said you’d bring space back, I didn’t know you’d bring back a whole alien!”

Connor chuckled as he spoke in English for the first time. “Hello there, little one. My name is Connor, it is nice to meet you.”

“Oooh!” Cole’s eyes widened. “You’re so cool! Your hair is like clouds!”

“Hm?” They looked up to the sky. “You’re right. Your Daddy says it looks like ‘cotton candy’. I am unsure what this ‘cotton candy’ is but I’d like to try it.”

Hank smiled softly at the two of them as Sandra approached. “So this is the Connor you’ve mentioned.”

“Heh, yeah...” He rubs the back of his head. “I hope you’re not too mad at me for bringing them back.”

“Hank...” She smiles with a shake of her head. “This is the happiest I’ve seen you since we got divorced. “If they make you happy, then you have my support too.”

“Thanks Sandra… That means a lot.” He looked over to the pair, chuckling as Connor picked the boy up and Cole ran his hands through Connor’s soft white hair. “Seems Cole likes him too.”

* * *

Three months later and Connor had settled in quite happily with Cole and Hank in their home. They’d even gotten a St. Bernard puppy much to Cole’s excitement and the boy had named him Sumo.

Hank sensed there was something a little off with Connor over the last few days and had been unusually quiet.

“Are you sure, Con?” He asked as Cole tugged on Hank’s pants. “I can take Cole to the swimming pool another time.”

“Go on Hank...” Connor smiled at him. “I might take a nap...”

“Alright, but call me if something happens alright?”

“I will...” They smiled and gave Hank a quick kiss. “Go on, I’ll be okay.”

Hank looked unconvinced but nodded as he led Cole to the car and Connor waved them off as they stood at the front door. Once they’d left, they retreated back into the house, rubbing a hand over their slightly swollen stomach as pain rippled through their system. They panted and headed up to the spare bedroom and stripped their clothes off, settling into the ‘nest’ they’d made in the middle of the bed as the pain washed over their system. “Hn...”

* * *

Hank and Cole returned to a quiet household.

“Connor?” He called out into the house as he looked around. “Cole, stay in the living room with Sumo, okay?”

“Okay!” He nodded and went to switch the tv on.

Hank smiled at his son and then headed up the stairs to see if he could find Connor. 

“Con?” He called out. “Are you up here…?”

“In here...” Their voice was weak and that caused Hank’s heart to pump faster in alarm as he opened the door to the spare room. He heart sped up even faster as he took in the sight of Connor naked and lying there, sweating and covered in their own blue blood.

“H-Hey...”

“Connor!” Hank rushed over and took their hand. “What the fuck happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Hank...” They smiled up at him. “Being in labour is tough...”

“Labour…?” Hank gasped. “Oh Connor, why didn’t you say anything!?”

“It’s… tradition for my people… we give birth alone.” Connor smiled and pulled Hank down for a small kiss. “It’s okay, they’re okay...”

“They…?” Hank watched in awe as Connor pulled back the sheets of the nest. In the middle were two eggs, shiny and still slick after being laid. They were a mix of dark and light blue, mixed with pink and white. They looked like space, wrapped up in two perfect, soccer ball sized bundles. “Oh Connor… they’re perfect...”

“They’ll hatch in three months.” Connor explained as Hank wrapped his arms around him. “I had to lay them before they got too big for me to carry.”

“Yeah, makes sense...” He smiled and gently reached forward to stroke each egg in turn. “They’re warm...”

“Yeah… I’ve gotta keep them warm until they hatch...” He smiled at Hank. “Ready to tell Cole he’s going to be a big brother?”

“Oh god, he’s going to be excited, isn’t he?”

Cole was indeed excited and he was even more excited when they gathered around as the babies hatched three months later as Connor said they would. The tiny babies looked up at their parents at awe. One boy and one girl, as they’d inherited their gender from their human side. Little Colin had Hank’s sky blue eyes and Connor’s cotton hair, while Freya had her Mama’s brown twilight eyes but her Papa’s curly blonde hair like her big brother. Colin's skin was blue like his Mama's while Freya was as peach as her Papa. Connor smiled as they picked the children up, holding them close.

“Welcome to the family, our perfect babies.” They smiled as Hank hugged them close.


End file.
